Cries of Fear
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'and he laughs and laughs and laughs.' Everything, everyone falling to pieces in thsi city ruled by mad men. Ah well, does it even matter? Extreme amounts of yaoi, disturbing content. Rated M for sex and violence and Morphine. AU to the max.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

_**WARNING YOU IF YOU ARE EASILY DISTURBED, ANGERED, GUILTED OR OTHER ICKY EMOTIONS GO AWAY! IF YOU DISLIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE FUDGE THINGS GO AWAY! IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI GO AWAY! THIS IS MY LONGEST AND GREATEST AND MOST ORGINAL STORY! SO THERE! ALSO GO AWAY IF YOU JUST DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE CAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT KIND OF STUFF!**_

**This tale is a combination of Persona, the Swedish Half-Life mod Cry of Fear and of course Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. There are beings in this tale that fight the characters, one for every character involved, that are in theory the 'Bosses.' You may nickname them something more appropriate then that as this is the closest thing to a name the being have currently. Each one of these 'Bosses' has a name, from the normal such as Beast to the strange such as Tele to the absurd such as Tesr. The protagonist switches as to allow every character a chance to narrate. This prologue is to explain the rules of this and which characters are here.**

**The facts for those of you that are still here is that when 'Bosses' appear what happens. You will not know what the answers you choose will do. The choices you make impact the rest of the story.**

**Fact One: This is not against ffnet's policy. The story itself is not interactive; I am merely asking your opinions through a poll on my profile. If no one votes so be it the ending will be chosen randomly.**

**Fact Two: If a character is dead before his/her 'Boss' will move onto the next available party with similar traits to the original victim. Say if Brave ends up dead before his 'Boss' then that 'Boss' will move onto Crow. If Crow is already infected then he will become cross-infected. If he's dead then it will move on to yet the next available party.**

**There is only one rule.**

**On the story itself only reviews. I do not want you making a story that is technically within the rules against them. Any and all trolls that disobey this rule will be dealt with.**

**Now that the technical stuff is done let us start with the story. Oh memories and delusions and voices within heads are in italic. **

Cries of Fear

In a train station in the small town of Domino a solider with silver hair and yellow eyes hears moans from the other passengers. One of them explodes. Two, three, four, fifteen. One other solider screams and laughs turning to the man.

Just outside that station a man with multi-coloured eyebrows waits for his train to arrive with a trickster. The other people waiting squeal and being to explode. He can't hear for the sound of screaming in the distance and the roar of trains.

Next to that man is a red head with bright green eyes. He's trying to cope with his addiction but it isn't working out so well. He sees the people exploding and starts jabbing the man beside him. One of the other passages starts moaning and the man start crying in fear.

Sleeping slightly far away yet still decently close is a homeless man. He wasn't always this way but his darker persona ruined everything. The man does crazy things when his other sides are in control. One of them gave him a tattoo. The man has white hair and yellow eyes and other people sleeping start popping. He runs away from the station.

A man with orange hair and gray eyes sits by his window in his crappy apartment where he can see all the drug addicts and prostitutes and the slutty clubs. He sees the people popping all around. He doesn't move a muscle until he sees the white haired persona running.

Just above him a boy toy in a tight, tight, jumpsuit lays around calling his sugar. A 'friend' of his walks in and explodes. He runs freaks out. The man has blonde hair and purple eyes that glow in the dark almost. The screams are audible throughout the streets.

A middle class science nerd visits his two old friends at their crappy apartments. Everyone on the streets starts screaming and burning and twisting and popping. The raven haired and blue eyed man runs from them into the building. The screams only serve to motivate him more.

At a strip club in that crappy district just outside that scummy apartment a beginning prostitute is trying his best to move his younger brother away from the pervy men. The white haired male suffers from severe albinism, causing him to have eyes of a deep red. Some of his partrons being to change forms. The little boy screams. The older brother takes him to the back and tells him to stay there.

The little boy has red hair and green eyes, what the elder would have looked like if he wasn't well you know. He cries because he's scared that men will abuse his brother again or do dirty things or kill him. They'll probably kill him.

Another stripper notices as do a pair of patrons. The trio begin to fight. The stripper is another male one with blonde hair and green eyes. He looks strange, that's what makes him so popular. He has a lot of bite in him and he uses that to kick and rip and stab his way through the monsters. He impresses the other two.

A detective was sent to investigate a human trafficking ring. He didn't have time to find it. The funny thing about this man was that he could be the twin of that raven haired science nerd. He has a gun. That would do nicely.

A hit-man was sent to put that blonde stripper down. He doesn't have to do that now. He also has a gun. The man keeps staring at the blonde and can't help wondering what if he did it. This man is very tall and very wide and as strange as the stripper he was sent to remove. With gray and red hair and green eyes he was reminiscent of the boy in the back.

The man that called that hit sits his comfy office in his comfy town in his comfy life. He's talking with his boy toy as the city comes crashing down around his feet. The white haired and blue eyed man was quite handsome even after this age. Well beauty won't help the suit with vested interests now. Well maybe it will.

That man's brother stands in a lab in the building his brother owns. This man is the anti of his younger brother. Older? Younger? No one was sure. His brother calls him Nii-san yet the man looked like he was in his twenties. Of course this man was famed for dabbling in otherworldly sciences. Perhaps he found the secret to eternal youth. As I was saying he has blonde hair and dark skin with gray eyes. He looks towards his two lab assistants with a sly smile.

The older assistant was the father of the science nerd. He looked almost exactly like his 'son'. This man also dabbles in otherworld sciences but far safer than those of his companions. He made himself a son with the help of a female scientist. She however left town. Good for her. The man smiles as they oversee the latest project, and ignore the screams and moans from people outside.

The younger one with his scarlet hair and deep green eyes stares lovingly at the screaming, malformed monsters crafted by their hands. The older assistant begins to fade, his smiles replaced by a horrified frown. The red head however adores this work. He feels as if he is a God. The screaming monsters come from portals erupting over town. And he laughs and he laughs and he laughs.

His cousin is baby-sitting a pair of twins in the housing district. She smiles towards them. Then when their parents come home and she speaks to them they change and deform into monsters. The girl screams and the twins are in their room. She kills them with a cleaver and lies sobbing in blood.

The twins are as different as night and day. One stoic and calm and then other bouncy and energetic. They hear the roars and the screams and the sobs but are too scared to leave their positions. The girl comforts the scared boy and they wait in their rooms for something, anything to happen. The boy cries out into the night.

Walking on the streets are three friends. They work at a café close by the house of the twins. The three are close friends of the cousin. The three run down the streets screaming at the monsters. A nearby cop hears there screams and runs to meet them. The three are women, one with glasses, one with short brown hair and one with blue hair.

The cop is a heavy-set man with a scar running down his eye. He drops his coffee and goes to the screams of the three young women. He wastes three bullets on that one creature. He doesn't hesitate to show the fear on his face.

In that cop's car was young thief and his friend. The two were so broke and so young that he figured he just take them back to the homeless shelter. The two leave through the open car door and run off. The young thief is a boy, yes a boy, with fluffy orange-brown hair and his partner one with orange hair and tattoos adorning his face. The older man takes his young companion and they run off. The monsters follow them closely.

All the noise from those streets reaches a bus stop nearby. A brunette with brown eyes looks around for a few minutes before settling back down. He tries to forget his troubles with the silent sounds of the worlds… except, the sounds have changed. He stands up and states that.

Beside him is a red head with yellow eyes and a smile. He bobs his head to the music of his mind. Closing his eyes he sings along. The man beside him stands up and says that the music of the world's different.

Another man with blue eyes and yellow hair stares off into the dark. He has his own headphones on but the sound so low that he could still hear things. He perks his ears up at the sound of that man's voice and listens intently to the words. He looks of into the distance and sees the shambling and screeching beings.

Walking home from her theater is a being actress and her two male friends. She is quite beautiful. She walks slowly down the streets as the rain pours down. Her blue eyes flash at a young man nearby. That young man twists and turns and rips apart before trying to tear into her.

It's stopped though. By her large and black haired friend. The man disables the creature and runs back over to his young friend. She stares at him in mild awe before turning away. He smiles before returning to alertness.

The other man with her is a shaven haired man with dark skin. He sees the shambling monster and starts formulating plans. Grabbing the two with him he runs down alleys and small paths. They run into a small room filled with shattered mirrors and such. The twisted reflection leer and sneer.

Alone slowly walking is a woman that has just returned from town. She looks up at the skies and even the stars tremble. She knows the reason why the city is about to come crashing down. She safely stays just outside it.


End file.
